


(We) Owned The Night

by grapefruitghostie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drunk Sex, Estrangement, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, I Miss Eudora Patch, Independence, Lovers to Friends, Men Crying, Non-Explicit Sex, Pining, Songfic, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: tell me - have you ever wanted someone so much it hurts?





	(We) Owned The Night

> Tell me have you ever wanted
> 
> Someone so much it hurts?
> 
> Your lips keep trying to speak,
> 
> But you just can't find the words?

Diego had been at the police academy for all of three weeks before meeting one Eudora Patch. He fell swiftly in love with her over the next few months, even while telling himself that it wasn't so. He wasn't allowed to feel love. He couldn't feel good. He shouldn't.

> Well I had this dream once
> 
> I held it in my hands

Diego would tell himself that his dreams didn't consist of her even when they did. And even when he would daydream, Eudora was always the one he thought of. He wanted stupid, domestic things with her; date nights, birthdays, midday naps, maybe even a family. He only wanted good things for Eudora, God knew that she always deserved only good things. Diego knew that he was not a good thing.

> She was the purest beauty
> 
> But not the common kind
> 
> She had a way about her
> 
> That made you feel alive

Eudora was all soft skin and delicate features. She had a truly beautiful sense of humor and honestly the cutest butt Diego had probably ever seen. She wasn't traditionally pretty, but everything about her worked and it captivated Diego. He fell in love more and more every day with Eudora, and the way that she didn't think that he was as bad as he seemed to think. 

> And for a moment
> 
> You made the world stand still
> 
> Yeah we owned the night

Diego distinctly remembers one night above others. They had been out drinking with a few friends from the academy to celebrate Independence Day. The group didn't actually disperse until morning, and when Diego ever invited her back to his place she was shocked silent for a moment - but she accepted. Diego would never forget the way his chest swelled at her reply. He wanted to kiss Eudora but was too afraid. He was afraid to even let her get too close - worried that he'd hurt her. However, it was that night when Diego drunkenly decided that he needed to let her in.

> You had me dim the lights
> 
> You danced just like a child
> 
> The wine spilled on your dress
> 
> And all you did was smile

When they got to Diego's apartment, he opened a bottle of red and poured two glasses. He watched in amazement as Eudora danced freely in his living room - almost like she had forgotten where she was. Her blush-pink dress stole Diego's breath as it laid against her caramel colored skin and she spun around and she gratefully accepted the wine from Diego. She pulled him in to dance with her and they laughed - buzzed half on the wine and half on their youth. Eventually, Eudora bumped into the couch, laughing wildly as she spilled the red on her chest. Her head was tossed back and her eyes were closed as she danced to a song that wasn't playing.

> Yeah, it was perfect
> 
> I hold it in my mind

Diego thinks of that July night every time he closes his eyes.

> When the summer rolls around
> 
> And the sun starts sinking down
> 
> I still remember you
> 
> And I wonder where you are
> 
> Are you looking at those
> 
> Same stars again?

Sometimes still, Diego looks at the July sunsets and he thinks of Eudora. He wonders where she may be now if he had gotten to her at the motel sooner. Would she be happy? Would they be the same?

> Do you remember when?
> 
> We woke under a blanket
> 
> All tangled up in skin
> 
> Not knowing in that moment
> 
> We'd never speak again

They fell together on the night of July 4th. It was humid and they were tipsy as Diego whispered in her ear about how much he'd been dreaming of this. Acrylic nails scratched down broad shoulders and straight teeth sunk into a feminine neck when Diego let himself feel good for the first time. When he woke up, however, it was to a cold bed and Diego refused to hold back his tears any longer.

> But it was perfect

They were in a sort-of-hazy limbo for a while before Eudora confronted him. She apologized and he asked her on a proper date. It happened a hundred of times after that; they were caught in a whirlwind romance that lasted for another six months. And then Diego was kicked from the academy. They fell into the same hazy limbo after the breakup for a few years. It never occurred to Diego how much he relied on her, even as aloof as she could be at times. He needed Eudora to keep sane, and now that she was gone, he wasn't sure how to even keep going.

> I never will have forget
> 
> When we owned the night

**Author's Note:**

> Diego and Eudora Lives Matter )':


End file.
